Not Again
by krispybee12
Summary: It's been five years since Sookie said goodbye to Bill before trying to move on with a 'normal life'; five whole years and her happily ever after seems further out of reach than ever before...E/S **Includes Podfic!** Details inside! *COMPLETE* A Post Season Seven, One-shot...


**AN: So, this is a Post Season 7 Sooric one-shot inspired by and dedicated to Carly Spade, the wonderfully talented woman who was kind enough to share her idea as well as a corresponding podfic for this tale... :)**

 **(A link to her podfic is available on my WordPress page...you can find the link on my profile...)**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Ugh," I sigh out, drawing my face closer to my bathroom mirror. Are those crow's feet beginning to form at the corners of my eyes? I just roll my eyes, knowing I have much bigger things to worry about before I begin making my way to the small bedroom at the back of my friend's house.

I close the door behind me before digging through the small dresser that now stores all my things in search of pajamas, my apparel of choice these past few weeks. I slip on a comfy nightshirt, finding myself pondering the events that eventually led me here.

Bill. This all started the night I was left to say goodbye to my first love. I did my best to move on after that, deciding to take Bill's advice in finding a nice, normal, _human_ man to share the rest of my life with. Dreams of shared, sunlit afternoons and babies clouded my mind right up until the moment I met Austin.

He had dark hair, dark eyes and a wholesome, southern upbringing that even my dearly departed Gran would approve of. I fell fast and hard for Austin, wasting no time at all in pursuing my very first serious relationship with a wholly human man. I suppose that was my first mistake, letting myself become caught up in the romance of it all, letting myself observe our newly blossoming relationship through rose tinted glasses.

The two of us were married after only six, short months of dating and I was bound and determined to finally have that normal life I'd always dreamed of. Looking back now, I realize there were warning signs even back then, but, like always, I was too headstrong, to damn stubborn to give them a second thought. I was going to make a new life for myself and it was going to be everything I'd ever dreamed of. _Nothing_ and _no one_ would stand in my way.

Of course, like every other relationship I've ever had, this one was apparently bound for eventual disaster. I don't even know why I stuck around for as long as I did, in all honesty. I guess it was my own stubbornness that made me stay when I first started catching my husband's stray thoughts featuring other women. And perhaps it was my stubborn, southern pride that made me decide to stick it out even after finding lipstick stains on my husband's collar.

Eventually though, even _my_ impressive stubbornness couldn't protect me from seeing past the truth that had been right in front of my face for so long. Of course, no wife could look past finding her husband in bed with another woman and no respectable, southern lady would stand for such betrayal.

Five years. Five whole years I wasted on that man and what do I have to show for it? Fucking crow's feet and a pile of goddamn divorce papers. Fuck my life. I'm only thankful for having found loyal, loving friends as I'm now staying with my good friend, Amelia, a natural born witch who moved to town shortly after the end of the Hep V scare.

"Here's to friendship," I sigh out, clicking off my bedroom light before crawling into bed. It's only eight o-clock, much too early for sleep, really, but these days, dreams are my only true escape. In dreams, things are different. In dreams, I finally get my happily ever after. In dreams husbands don't cheat and humans don't see me as a freak with a crazy smile.

Sleep comes to me quickly, granting me a blissful escape from life's harsh realities before a loud creaking finds me cracking open one eye. Amelia? Could she really be home this early on a Friday night? I let out a sigh, realizing if she _is_ home, it must mean she's found a companion for the night and I honestly want no part in _that_.

"Now!" a voice sounds out above me just before a bag is thrown over my head. "Don't struggle! Just come with us and we won't have to hurt you!" an unfamiliar female voice cries out as two sets of hands force me from my bed.

"Stop! Who are you!? Just leave me alone!" I cry out, struggling against my captor's hold as they begin forcing me forward.

"I thought I told you not to struggle!" the voice yells as they continue to push me forward. Panic catches in my throat as I'm left stumbling between my captors, my mind spinning with a thousand different unpleasant scenarios.

A sudden, cool breeze leaves me realizing we're outside and it's not until I find myself being shoved into the backseat of a vehicle that I finally catch a stray thought from my captors. No fucking way.

"Amelia? Is that _you_!?" I cry out before hearing a long sigh of defeat.

"Dammit, so close," I hear my friend mumble out before I rip the bag off my head to see my witchy roommate standing before me with an unfamiliar woman.

"What the ever loving _fuck_ , Ames!?" I cry out, going to stand up before my roommate shoves me back into the car, her head shaking firmly as she shoots me a no-nonsense stare.

"No, we're going through with this, Sook, for your own damn good," she informs me before abruptly slamming the door in my face. A deep scowl forms upon my lips as I watch my roommate and her accomplice slipping into the front seat.

"Just what the hell is this all about?" I bite out, more than a little pissed at my roommate and her antics.

"For now, just put these on. You can thank us later," Amelia answers back, tossing a scrap of material and a pair of strappy heels over her shoulder before proceeding to slam her car into gear.

"What? You're crazy if you actually think I'll actually wear this thing," I inform my so-called friend whilst lifting a crimson colored, stringy club dress before my eyes with a grimace. Oh, hell no.

"Fine, wear your nightshirt, see if I care," Amelia throws back, cocking a brow at me in the rearview.

"Oh, please tell me you're not actually thinking of wearing that thing in public," chimes in Amelia's friend who's already succeeded in making my shit list. My glare manages to shut her up before I lean forward, realizing a bit of pleading may be in order.

"Ames, come on, I just wanna sleep, alright?" I sigh out, seeing my friend's face set in determined lines.

"Sook, I told you, we're doing this for your own good," she answers back determinately. "I love you and it kills me to have to sit back and watch you drown in your own sorrow. I won't do it anymore," she insists, bringing biting tears to the corners of my eyes, hating that she's had to see my at my absolute worst. I can't say I'm quite ready to forgive her for her botched kidnapping attempt, but at least now I understand the reason behind her rather rash actions.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I try, swiping at my tears to earn a devious grin from my witchy friend.

"Nope," she cheerfully answers to leave me smirking despite myself. I suppose I should have assumed as much. I finally let out a sigh, deciding to just go along with their plans. Obviously, a lot of thought went into this and even if I don't exactly feel up to a night out, I know it will mean the world to my friend and that's good enough for me.

"Dear God," I groan out, struggling with the dress' many straps and strings. "Could you have _possibly_ found anything sluttier?"

"Yes," Amelia answers back matter of factly to earn an eye roll from me. I guess I should just be grateful the dress covers as much as it does then. I finally squeeze into what could hardly be described as a dress before seeing Amelia's friend climbing over the front seat to join me.

"Roxie," she introduces with a playful wink of her coal smudged, lavender eyes before splaying open a makeup bag across her lap.

"Sookie, though, I suppose you probably already knew that," I answer back, taking the time to take in her spiky, pink hair in fascination. I'm always in awe of the countless partners my roommate somehow manages to find, each one seemingly more intriguing than the last.

"Now, let's make those gorgeous baby blues of yours pop," she suggests, earning a small frown from me.

"Nothing too drastic," I warn, gaining Roxie isn't exactly one fond of the word 'subtlety'.

"No worries, I do this for a living," she informs me. My brows rise in subtle surprise before I let her do her thing, all the while hoping I don't end up looking like cheap, trailer trash. Heaven forbid. As if this dress isn't trashy enough in and of itself.

"Well?" I'm soon left questioning, seeing a glowing smile light up Roxie's face. She pulls out a small mirror before placing it in my hands. "Oh, wow," I gush, hardly believing I'm looking at the reflection of the same woman I was frowning at only hours prior.

"Lookin' good, babe," Amelia assures me from the front seat whilst sending me a playful wink in the rearview.

"Now, for the hair, I was thinking a simple updo," Roxie informs me, earning an eager nod as I'm now more than confident in her abilities as a stylist. In no time at all, she somehow manages to have my hair pinned atop my head in an elegant, yet simple style and I have to say, I'm more than a little impressed with her skills.

"Well, if I wasn't sure about going out before, I think you've managed to change my mind," I remark, shaking my head as I'm left adding the finishing touch; a pair of strappy stilettos that I'm sure will be killing my feet within an hour, tops. But, like they say, pain is beauty, right?

"Don't mention it. I had plenty to work with," Roxie answers back, earning a slight blush from me as I just never quite got the hang of having women hit on me, even subtly.

"Perfect timing too," Amelia calls out, bringing me from my thoughts to leave me glancing out at our destination. My heart skips a beat and I'm left gulping audibly upon seeing the familiar, red, neon sign glowing above us. No fucking way. Of all the bars, in all the state, why, oh why, did she have to go and pick _Fangtasia_?

"Aren't you coming?" Roxie questions as I look over to see her scooting towards the passenger's side door. I find myself absently shaking my head.

"No," I whisper just before my door is flung open beside me.

"Aww, come on, Sook, you were doing so well; don't let us down now," Amelia insists, pulling at my arms as my eyes go wide with panic.

"Ames, you don't understand, I can't," I argue, finding I'm unable to fight against her insistent tugging in these outrageous heels.

"It's okay, Sookie, you look terrific," Roxie chimes in, helping my roommate in tugging me ever closer to the bar I'd sworn I'd never walk into ever again.

"It's not that, I just-, can't we just pick a different bar? Any other bar would do," I plead, earning dual frowns in turn. We've made our way to the front door by this point and I can at least let out a small sigh of relief upon realizing I've never seen the vampire bouncer before. No Pam. Thank God for small miracles.

"Ladies," the pretty, blonde vampiress greets. "ID's?" she questions to leave me grinning triumphantly. Ha! No ID, guess that's the end of that.

"Oh, sure," Amelia answers as I see her pulling two pieces of plastic from her wallet. "Don't worry, Sook, I got ya covered," she informs me to leave me inwardly groaning. Because of course she'd have thought of that. Damn it!

"Welcome to Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," the bouncer remarks, flashing glistening fangs at us that manage to earn girly squeals from both Amelia and Roxie. I can only roll my eyes, having been there, done that and made it home with the bloody fang marks to prove it.

The girls pull me inside and I'm already searching my mind for any excuse to leave as my gaze snaps automatically to the familiar, raised throne at the back of the bar. Oh, thank fucking God. Dark eyes catch my gaze and I'm left sighing in relief once more upon realizing I have no idea who it is I'm looking at.

"Oh, what a dreamboat," Amelia remarks, elbowing me in the side as I see her brows waggling suggestively.

"Um, yeah, sure," I answer back, forcing a rather sad attempt at a smile as the face of another man who used to sit upon that same throne suddenly invades my mind. "You know, if you're into vampires," I add, seeing both Amelia and Roxie send me mirroring looks of bafflement.

"Well, duh!" Roxie exclaims. "Who wouldn't be? I mean, sex with a vampire is supposed to be, like, utterly mind blowing!"

"I heard just their bite alone can make any woman climax," Amelia chimes in, earning an amused snort from me. The two of them look my way then, their heads tilting in puzzlement.

"What?" I question, trying my best to sound as nonchalant as possible. I never _have_ gotten around to talking about my past with my witchy roommate; perhaps a mistake on my part, as she surely wouldn't have brought me _here_ of all places had she known the truth.

"You mean you've never thought about it? About trying it out, even just once?" Amelia questions to leave me fidgeting rather nervously. "Oh my God! You've already done it!" she exclaims then, making my eyes go wide in surprise.

"What? Ames, come on, don't be crazy," I try to lie, my face positively burning with embarrassment as both women proceed to stare at me as if I've just grown a second head.

"Wow, so how was it?" Roxie questions as she apparently doesn't believe my lie for even a second.

"Um, fine, I guess, I mean, sex is sex, right?" I answer back with a shrug, hoping we can just drop the subject.

"Oh, hell no, you're giving us details, woman!" Amelia informs me, her brown eyes twinkling in excitement. "Bartender!" she calls out, leaning across the nearby bar before turning back to me with a grin.

"Amelia, I don't know…," I start, earning a firm headshake from my adamant roommate who proceeds to order complex sounding drinks with names I've never heard of. Damn it, she's not gonna let this go. Each of us soon has a colorful glass in hand and I find myself letting out a sigh of defeat as I'm left following the girls to a nearby booth.

"Alright, spill," Amelia insists once I'm sitting across the booth from both her and Roxie. I take a large gulp of my drink and am almost left coughing upon realizing just how strong it is. Damn. I shake my head, taking another huge slurp, deciding I'll need all the liquid courage I can get if I'm to delve into this particular tale.

"Okay, so you probably know Austin wasn't my first boyfriend," I start, seeing Amelia nod eagerly as she and Roxie send me matching, eager smiles. "Well, believe it or not, my first, real boyfriend was actually a vampire," I admit, seeing two sets of eyes widen in shock.

"No fucking way," Roxie answers back in awe, earning a nod from me before I take yet another big gulp of my drink.

"Yup, it's the truth," I admit, seeing Amelia staring at me as if she's never seen me before.

"And the sex?" Amelia questions, earning a giggle from me that's likely more than a little influenced by the strong liquor I've been gulping down by the mouthful.

"Like I said, sex is sex," I answer back with a shrug before managing to finish off my drink with a rather triumphant smirk.

"Oh, bullshit," Roxie insists, shaking her pink head before me. "You've been with both human and vampire lovers; you can't honestly tell me a human being is capable of doing all the things in bed that a vampire can," she presses, earning a head tilt from me as I'm left having to ponder her words.

"You know, I never really compared them before," I admit thoughtfully. "But I was able to actually relax and enjoy sleeping with vampires on account of my 'quirk'," I admit, tapping the side of my head to earn a knowing nod from Amelia who knows all about my mind reading. "With humans and Weres, I always had to concentrate to keep from accidentally reading their thoughts when things got intimate."

"Wait," Roxie says, her eyes wide as I fully expect her to start drilling me about my telepathy. "You've slept with Weres as well? As in _Werewolves_?" she questions to leave me blushing. Whoops, guess the alcohol has loosened my lips more than I'd realized.

"Uh, yeah, well, just one, but, unfortunately, that particular relationship ended rather tragically. I guess they _all_ did, actually," I admit with a sigh, the faces of all my past loves floating through my mind.

"Holy shit, how have I never gotten you drunk before? I feel like I'm just getting to know the real Sookie Stackhouse!" Amelia exclaims, bringing me back from my morose thoughts to leave me snorting in amusement.

"That's nothing," I answer back with a smirk. "There's plenty you still don't know about me. Did you know I _love_ to dance?" I question, holding out my hands towards the two, grinning women.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you talked me into this," Roxie directs at Amelia as we make our way to the dance floor together. The three of us are soon swaying to the rhythmic, rocking beat together and I find the familiar movements are somehow soothing. When I give myself over to the beat like this, I can just let go. I can forget about all my troubles and just be. It's been much too long since I've felt so free, so alive.

The three of us dance for what feels like hours, imbibing in several more strong, fruity cocktails and I can honestly say I've come to enjoy this girl's night out much more than I'd first anticipated. Once we're stumbling out the exit together, still giggling over all the girly gossip of the night, I'm feeling more like myself than I have in a long, long time.

It's then that it happens. A bag is thrown over my head for the second time in the same night and this time, my roommate is definitely not the one to blame. I know this for certain once I hear both she and Roxie screaming just as huge, muscular arms wrap me into an iron-like grip. The sound of duct tape invades my ears just before my wrists are bound tightly behind my back and my spiking panic makes it so I momentarily forget how to breathe.

Not again.

I'm soon screaming right along with my friends, struggling against unflinching arms as I try to take a peek at my captor's thoughts. My breath hitches upon noting three, dark voids. Oh, fuck. Vampires; I'm so fucked! If at all possible, I begin struggling even harder than before, desperate to get away for fear of what these particular vampires may do to a Fae hybrid like me, not to mention my two friends.

A pained gasp escapes me upon being thrown into the second vehicle of the night and the nearby sniffling I hear assures me Amelia and Roxie are both here with me as well. The three of us are soon being flung to and fro in the back of what I've come to determine is a large van that proceeds to speed through the night like a bat out of hell.

Oh God. This is bad. This is so very bad. To think, my life has been relatively normal up until tonight. Five whole years of peace. But the moment I go and step back into my old life? I'm fucking kidnapped. Damn it. This is _exactly_ why I've tried so hard to make a normal life for myself.

The van comes to an abrupt halt and my heart is positively racing as I hear a sliding door being slammed open beside us. I'm roughly dragged to my feet and any attempt at escape on my part proves utterly futile as I'm all but dragged into a structure of some kind.

"Boss!" one of our captors calls as I feel Amelia and Roxie being shoved up against either of my sides.

"Jesus, what have I told you three idiots about yelling in the house?" drawls a very familiar, female voice to make my heart skip a beat. Can it be?

"Sorry, Boss Pam," one of our captors answers back, making me gasp. It _is_ Pam!

"What's all this then?" I hear a second, familiar voice question to leave my heart pounding wildly. I'd know that low, raspy voice anywhere. Eric!

"We brought you a present, Boss Eric," one of the apparent henchmen answers back.

"For fucks sakes, these three morons are more trouble than they're worth, Eric," Pam growls out, obvious frustration in her voice.

"We did good though, we brought Boss Eric presents from Fangtasia to make him happy," one of the clueless henchmen answers as I'm left squirming, wanting nothing more than to have this damned bag off my head already.

"How very kind," I hear Eric answer back, benevolence lacing his words to leave his apparent goons chuckling in merriment. "Now, let's see what you've brought me," he says, as I hear his footsteps drawing closer.

"You can't be serious, Eric, just glamour them and send them on their way," Pam snarls out, earning an audible sigh from her Maker.

"I have to remove the bags in order to do so, Pamela," he answers back as I'm left holding my breath, suddenly unsure whether I really want my bag to be ripped away as it will mean having to face a man I'm just not sure I'm ready to see again.

"Please, just let us go," I hear Amelia plead. "Oh! Hey! I know you! You're that guy from the New Blood commercials," she exclaims excitedly.

"Great, now we have no choice but to glamour the lot of them," I hear Pam sigh out.

"Oh, hey! You're right, Ames! We've been kidnapped by a celebrity!" Roxie's voice calls out in equal excitement to leave me rolling my eyes at the both of them. Do they really not realize just how much trouble we're all in?

"Now, now, I did no such thing," I hear Eric's voice calmly answer back just as fingers slip beneath the edge of the bag upon my head. "This was all nothing more than a simple mistunderst-," his words are abruptly cut off once my bag is pulled away. "Sweet Odin," he whispers, his cobalt eyes going wide with shock.

"Um, hey," I offer rather awkwardly, suddenly painfully aware of my risqué attire.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Pam groans out in annoyance. Eric remains perfectly silent, his face a blank canvas as he proceeds to tear away the tape at our wrists.

"Um, you're gonna let us all go now, right?" I question, having gained that this really was some kind of weird misunderstanding of some kind.

"Sure, sure, of course," Eric answers back rather absently before sending a solemn gaze towards the three, towering vampires still standing behind us. "You will drive these two women wherever they wish to go," he says, motioning towards Roxie and Amelia. Wait, what? "You will not harm them in any way, or I will hand the three of you over to Pam for punishment," he threatens, earning eager head nods from his henchmen.

"But-," I start before Eric's hand is suddenly pressed over my mouth. He sends me a warning stare and I abruptly snap my mouth shut, wondering what all this could possibly be about.

"You gonna be okay?" Amelia questions somewhat hesitantly as I see her taking Roxie's hand into her own. I only nod, hoping I can trust Eric before watching my friends disappear from sight.

"Alright, what the hell was all that about?" I finally question once Eric drops his hand from my mouth and the goons have long since disappeared with my friends in tow.

"Like I said, a misunderstanding, nothing more," Eric answers back with a shrug before I see him turning his head to hit Pam with a stern glare. "That will be all, Pamela," he remarks, clear warning lacing his words to make his child spin on her spiked heels before I see her marching angrily away.

"Eric, what on earth is-," I start before being hit with fiery, cobalt eyes.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, hanging around Fangtasia?" he hisses out whilst taking my arm into a death grip. "Do you have any idea how much danger you could be in?"

"Let me go, _now_!" I cry out in anger, pulling at my arm that he instantly releases, though his stare loses not an ounce of venom as he continues to stare me down. "How dare you try and tell me what I can or can't do! Besides, it's not like it was _my_ choice to hang around Fangtasia!"

"Sookie, you don't understand, things have changed, you have no idea just how much," he claims, earning a fervent headshake from me. "You have to be careful, moreso now than ever before."

"Seriously!? You're really gonna stand there and tell me how to live my life!?" I yell out as angry tears begin to sting at the corners of my eyes.

"Sookie, that's not, I mean-," he starts, earning a firm headshake from me.

"Don't, just don't," I choke out, not wanting to delve into things once more with this man. What did or didn't happen between us is in the past, right where it belongs. This night has served to prove as much. "I'm leaving," I inform him, proceeding to march towards the nearby door.

"Sookie! Stop! You can't go out there alone!" he exclaims, serving to ignite my anger once more.

"I'm a grown ass woman, Eric, I'll do as I wish!" I yell back proceeding to step outside before abruptly slamming the door shut behind me. There, take that. With an indignant huff, I begin marching forward, fully intending on putting just as much distance between myself and that high-handed vampire as possible.

It's then that I hear it; low growling sounding out just to my right. I freeze in place, my eyes going wide before I see glowing, amber eyes flashing amidst the heavy darkness. Oh, fuck. I don't have time to even scream out for help before razor sharp fangs are suddenly tearing into my side.

Wordless screams are torn from my throat as vicious fangs proceed to rip and tear at my vulnerable flesh. The attack stops just as abruptly as it began as I'm suddenly left staring up at an incensed Viking, seeing his blue eyes glowing in the dark as he proceeds to throw the now yipping wolf across the yard in an amazing demonstration of strength.

Eric hisses warningly at the now injured wolf across the way before leaning down to scoop me into his arms and I can only whimper pathetically in pain as he proceeds to carry me back inside the house. I hesitantly look up to cobalt eyes, fully expecting to see anger flashing back at me, but am surprised to see only sadness shining behind deep, blue pools as Eric proceeds to bite into his wrist.

"Here, drink," he says, placing his cool wrist against my lips as he lowers us to the nearby couch, holding me steadfastly within his strong arms. I don't hesitate to drink deeply of his healing bloods, knowing I'm in no position at all to refuse him. As I drink, I see Eric lift my right hand to his lips and my eyes widen subtly as I see him beginning to lick at the small cuts I sustained in the struggle. I can't even be upset with him for taking this small liberty, seeing how he saved my life…again.

"Must it always be this way between us, Sookie?" he soon questions between absent licks at the many small cuts and wounds that are slowly healing before my eyes. "With you so obstinately defying me at every turn? With me always having to helplessly watch as you, once again, run headfirst into danger?"

"I-, I really don't mean to get myself into trouble, Eric, it just happens," I try to explain whilst licking the remnants of his blood from my lips. I feel a wave of annoyance then and my brows rise upon realizing it's not _my_ emotion. But that would mean…

"I'm sure you don't _mean_ to constantly put your life in danger as you did tonight, but if you had only heeded my warnings, this attack could have been prevented entirely," he explains as I'm left gawking up at him, feeling his many emotions flooding through me. I feel his anxiety, his guilt and beneath it all, his deep feelings of affection…Is this how he feels about _me_?

"Eric, I-," start, seeing the Viking cock an expecting brow towards me. "I'm sorry," I finally mutter out, unsure whether I should tell him about my little discovery just yet for fear that he will somehow break this newly formed connection between us.

"Pretty words," Eric sighs, shaking his golden head whilst trailing his hand over the newly healed flesh of my side. "Pretty words from a pretty woman, yet I fear if given the chance, you won't hesitate to disregard my warnings once more," he states as I feel his annoyance, but underlying this, I feel his welling worry. He truly does care about me. Wow. And here I thought it was all an act. How silly I've been. "Are you even listening to me?" Eric questions then, earning raised brows from me.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm listening, Eric and you're right; I should have listened to you," I admit, seeing his eyes go wide in momentary surprise before he seems to come to himself once more.

"Yes, well, like I said, tonight is only one example of your obstinacy getting you into trouble," he chastises, earning a rather absent nod from me. "How are we going to fix this, Sookie? I can't be there to constantly watch over and save you each and every time you choose to do something foolish," he states to elicit a wave of annoyance, not from him, but from me.

"I don't need a babysitter, Eric, I'm a grown woman," I remind him, seeing a slight smirk pull at the corner of his lips.

"I seem to recall you saying this very same thing just before you were mauled by that Were," he reminds me and I find I can only sigh, knowing I can't rightly argue against his words. "What of your human husband? Would you not even allow _him_ to watch over you?" he questions, looking to my naked left hand with a cocked brow.

"I, um-," I start with a sigh. "My marriage to Austin may have been yet another example of me stubbornly running headfirst into danger," I admit, feeling an entire storm of emotions radiating from Eric as he's left to process my words.

"Did he hurt you?" Eric questions, his words perfectly calm, but the same can't be said for his emotions as I feel his rage beginning to bubble between us.

"Not physically, no," I answer back, feeling Eric's obvious relief. "My heart and my pride are another matter entirely," I add with a sigh, seeing sympathetic cobalt eyes hovering just before my own.

"I'm sorry to hear this," he answers, leaving my breath hitching as I feel the utter sincerity of his words. Damn, it's like I'm only just now seeing Eric for who he truly is. Incredible.

"Yes, well, I guess the whole moving on with a human husband thing was more of a pipe dream," I remark then, feeling a new emotion emanating from the mighty Viking. Is that… _hope_? My, my, Viking, you're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?

"I see," he answers back carefully. "And is this why you are dressed so… _provocatively_ …tonight? Had you plans to ensnare another in your net, Lover?" he questions to earn genuine laughter from me.

"That was honestly the furthest thing from my mind," I assure him, shaking my head. "My friends are totally to blame for the outfit and the makeup; they're also the ones to blame for my reluctant return to Fangtasia. They were just hoping to cheer me up a bit, you know, on account of the divorce and all," I explain, seeing him nod his understanding.

"Then it sounds as though you've at least managed to make decent and loyal friends, though, you never _were_ short on friendships," he muses before I find myself snorting in amusement.

"I'm not so sure _decent_ friends go as far as kidnapping their girlfriend to force her into a girl's night out," I remark, seeing Eric tilt his head in question. "Oh, right, you don't know," I sigh. "Your goons were actually the _second_ ones to kidnap me tonight," I explain, seeing Eric's face alight in amusement before low chuckles begin bubbling from deep within his chest.

"Oh, my, Lover, as always, your life is positively _bursting_ with excess excitement, is it not?" Eric chuckles out. "And to think, my goons only kidnapped you and your friends in an attempt to cheer _me_ up," he reasons to bring a wide smile to my face as upon realizing he's right.

"How ironic," I muse, shaking my head. "I really think we need to find better friends, Eric," I tease, seeing bright, cobalt eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Perhaps, Lover, perhaps," he answers back, his face softening before he lets out a soft sigh. "I've missed this, Lover; I've missed _you_ ," he admits and upon feeling his sincerity laced with such obvious admiration, I find I can only nod with the beginnings of tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"I've missed you too, Eric," I admit, feeling a wave of euphoria welling from the supposedly stoic Viking as he sends me soft smile whist tracing a cool fingertip along the line of my jaw to make me shudder. "Just how much danger am I in, Eric?" I question, feeling his emotions give way to anxiety.

"It's hard to say exactly," he admits with a sigh. "With the fall of the Authority and vampire monarchs as a whole, our world was inevitably thrust into utter chaos. Vampires and Weres alike are now left having to fight and war over territories and ownership. The world of Supernaturals is an unsafe place, perhaps moreso now than it ever was before," he explains to leave my brows shooting up in surprise.

"But this is the first I've heard of any of this," I inform him, seeing his broad shoulders shrug gallantly.

"You chose a life among humans, Lover, and I did all I could to keep our world from spilling over to ruin your happily ever after," he explains as I feel his apparent misery rising between us once more. "I'll, of course, continue to protect you from afar, though even _my_ protection can only go so far in keeping you safe if you continue to walk headlong into trouble," he warns to leave me staring up at him in disbelief.

"You mean you've been watching over me all this time?" I whisper, seeing his eyes go wide with surprise before feeling his subsequent guilt welling between us.

"I swear I only ever looked on from afar, Lover, just as I said, but I had to know you were safe," he admits to leave me positively dumbfounded, especially upon feeling those same waves of adoration flowing from him once more. It would seem I've been so very stupid and so utterly blind to the truth for a very long time.

"I-, well, I mean, thank you," I stumble out to earn a glowing smile from the Viking.

"It was nothing, Lover," he claims, of course, now that I can feel his emotions, I know this statement is far from the truth. He gazes up towards the nearby window then, a defeated sigh falling from his lips. "I fear the dawn has managed to sneak upon us, Lover. Can I trust you to stay inside where it's safe until I rise?"

"I-, sure, I mean, I really don't wanna get mauled again," I admit, seeing Eric's large form visibly relax at my words. "I'll stay here, I promise," I assure him before watching him rise from the couch.

"Come," he says, holding a hand towards me and I'm not sure if it's the obvious pleading I can hear lacing this one word, or the fact that I can actually _feel_ his yearning that finds me taking hold of that large, pale hand.

I stand beside him, allowing him to lead me through the spanning, elegant home, letting my eyes wander for the first time around the immaculate beauty of what I have to assume is the Viking's personal residence. Everything looks brand new and expensive, but I can't help but feel as though I'm walking through some sort of beautiful museum rather than a real home. Even filled with so many pretty things, it still feels somehow empty, lonely.

I glance up to Eric then, wondering if his home doesn't reflect its owner; so utterly beautiful, literally breathtaking in appearance, yet somehow empty, as if he's missing one key piece that could make him whole. Wow, that's kinda deep, but I can't help but note the similarities all the same.

"I rest inside here," Eric's voice breaks me from my inner musings as I take note of the thick door set before us on the subterranean level of the house. He then takes hold of my hand before raising it before an electronic keypad. He begins pressing my fingers over the keys. 0-9-2-8-0-8. I tilt my head, wondering if there's any meaning behind the numbers as the door clicks open. Eric pushes it open further to reveal a darkened bedroom.

"This is your room?" I question, a rather stupid question perhaps, but upon noting the amused smile formed over Eric's face as he nods, I find I really don't care.

"This is where I come to rest each day," he concedes, closing the door behind us before proceeding to peel away his clothing. My eyes widen before I quickly turn away to grant him some privacy, feeling very much like an intruder upon a rather personal moment.

"Um, so, am I just supposed to hang in here all day, or what?" I question, glancing around at the obviously high end, yet utterly masculine décor with interest.

"If you so wish," Eric's voice sounds at my ear to send anticipatory shivers along my spine. "I'd actually hoped you might be kind enough to usher in the dawn at my side, but after that, you're free to explore my home as if it were your own," he enlightens me.

I turn to catch sight of darkened cobalt eyes, feeling his obvious lust, but it's so much more than that. I can feel an entire plethora of emotions emanating from him. Besides the obvious lust, there's longing, hope, sadness, guilt, and floating beneath them all is that same feeling of adoration that I've felt from him all night. Incredible. I had no idea he was even _capable_ of such a varying spectrum of emotions.

"Um, sure, I can do that," I agree, watching his face alight with obvious joy before he proceeds to aide me in climbing atop the tall bed. I prop myself upon one of the fluffy pillows before feeling strong arms slinking around my waist to make my heart thunder wildly.

"This okay?" Eric questions softly, almost nervously to bring an approving smile to my face as I burrow deeper against him with a soft sigh.

"More than okay," I assure him, amazed by how easily he's managed to work his way back into my heart. Is it just his blood? Or could the fact that I can finally feel his emotions be to blame for this? I can't be sure, but what I _do_ know is that it's never quite felt this way with any other man in my life, including the short time Eric and I were together so long ago.

"You promise you'll be here when I rise?" Eric questions to bring me back from my wandering thoughts.

"I promise," I reassure him, finding myself absently stroking golden, blond hair.

"And you recall the code?" he asks, peeking up at me with those startling cobalt eyes of his.

"0-9-2-8-0-8, right?" I question, seeing an airy smile form over his face as he sends me a nod. "Do those numbers mean anything?" I inquire, seeing him cock a brow at me.

"It's the date of the first night we met, Lover, the night I first laid eyes on the girl in the white dress," he answers back matter of factly just before I feel the dawn steal away his consciousness to leave me gawking at his now utterly lifeless form. Well, fuck me.

I'm not sure just how long I lie there just like that, finding myself pondering all that has happened in the last twelve hours or so. My girlfriends meant to give me a fun night out, but little did they know that in doing so, they'd inevitably lead me back to Eric, the man that now has me second guessing every life choice I've ever made.

How? How in mere hours was the Viking able to endear himself to me? Why am I only now realizing what I've been missing for so long now? He held on for so long, never giving up on me, even when I turned my back to make a life for myself, a life that didn't include a place for him whatsoever. What kind of deeply seated devotion finds a man pining after the same woman for so long, even after said woman blatantly turned him down time and time again?

And just what am I to do about it now? Can I really just turn my back on him again, knowing he'll be looking on from afar, only to step in when I'm in mortal danger? What kind of life would that mean for me? What kind of life would that mean for _him_?

I already tried the whole 'human life' thing and, as I came to realize mere hours ago, have nothing but crow's feet and a pile of goddamn divorce papers to show for it. That life is over, hell, that life never even stood a real chance as it was never anything more than a pretty illusion, a way for me to live out my childish fantasies that would never actually come to fruition.

So what now? What do I do with these newly found feelings, both mine and Eric's? I already have to start over; is it possible a new start could include the Viking? But what of our future? This is exactly the mess I stepped into with Bill, who would have remained eternally youthful as I was left to age and eventually die. Is that really a life I could accept?

There's always the alternative, of course; I could be turned. An icy chill runs along my spine at the very thought of living in eternal darkness. I'm a creature of the light; I always have been and I always will be, from this, there's no escape. So what? Do I just give up, do I just walk away before we ever have a chance to rekindle the love we once had, a love that I can't help but think could rival all the rest?

"Shit," I mutter, finally pulling from Eric's immobile embrace before making my way to his locked door. I punch in the numbers, a watery smile coming to my face upon recalling the very first night I ever set eyes upon the beautifully handsome Viking.

Even then, I couldn't help but appreciate his raw beauty, but more than that, I found I was intrigued, not only by his appearance, but by the weight staring back at me from behind deep, cobalt eyes. He'd seen so much, had lived through so much and though his age was evident in the heavy weight of his gaze, he still held an obvious love and appreciation for life that was completely unexpected by one such as he.

I soon find myself aimlessly wandering the halls of the beautiful, albeit somehow empty home of the Viking, its halls serving to ceaselessly remind me of the hollowness reflecting from within its owner and before I realize it, there are tears streaming down my face; tears full of regret, of remorse of a love that never truly stood a proper chance.

"Granddaughter," a voice sounds from behind me, making me gasp in surprise before I turn to see the aging, yet utterly ethereal face of my faerie grandfather.

"Niall," I greet back, brusquely wiping away the start of my tears. "I'm not in trouble, I promise," I reassure him, watching as a sympathetic smile forms over his face.

"It was your tears that called out for me, my Sookie," he enlightens me to leave me feeling instantly guilty. "What troubles you, my child? Your grief is so impossibly deep," he rightfully deduces to leave me sighing in defeat.

"I just-," I start with another sigh. "This isn't at all the way my life was supposed to turn out, Grandfather. I was so sure I'd have my own happy ending, and yet, I now fear such a reality can be found only in fairytales," I explain, seeing the smallest of smirks pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Then I suppose you're in luck, for, in case you've forgotten, you yourself are a being once thought to only exist in these aptly named 'fairytales' of which you speak," he remarks, but I find I can only roll my eyes, knowing whoever it is writing my own fairytale must surely be a vindictive shmuck.

"Yeah, well, there's no magical palace waiting for _this_ faerie princess and no prince charming to warm her bed at night either. Face it, Niall, fairytales aren't real," I sigh out, watching my grandfather's shoulders shrug gallantly.

"Perhaps, and yet, magic is real, I've taught you this myself, Granddaughter Mine," he reminds me to leave me snorting in derision.

"Yeah, well, if you know of a magic spell that can solve my current problems, I'm more than willing to listen, if not, well, I suppose I was perhaps destined for a life of loneness," I reason rather pentulantly.

My grandfather takes ahold of my hand then, proceeding to close his eyes as I'm left watching his subsequent emotions play over his face. I realize he's likely watching my memories play out like a slideshow in his head and can only look on in rather hesitant anticipation, wondering if he doesn't truly know of a spell or incantation that could magically cure all my problems.

"I see," he finally remarks, a thoughtful frown upon his face. "You've finally made your choice, or at least your heart has, and yet you seem hesitant to follow through with the steps necessary to make your dream a reality," he claims to leave me looking back at him in utter bafflement.

"I-, what!?" I question, shaking my head as I can't help but wonder if my Grandfather isn't suddenly speaking in another language entirely.

"Ah, I see a translation is in order. Easy enough," he answers back with a grin. "You love the Northman, even if you haven't yet admitted it even to yourself just yet, and you know that in order to be with him, you must first agree to be turned; something you seem to be reluctant about doing."

"But, Grandfather, I-, I can't just give up the sun, just as I couldn't give up my light; as a faerie yourself, surely you can understand this," I reason before seeing a triumphant grin spread over Niall's face.

"And who, pray tell, said anything about having to give up the sun, my Sookie?" he questions to leave me gawking at him, wondering if he truly knows what a turning would entail. "You're right about one thing, Granddaughter, you truly are part Fae and in such, you will always yearn after the sunlight; it's a part of you," he concedes. "But who ever said your turning would mean having to give up such an essential part of who you are?"

"You mean I don't have to make a choice? I could be turned _and_ have the sun?" I question in disbelief.

"I didn't say this choice would come without sacrifice, my Sookie," he gravely warns. "If you were to choose this life, know that your love would forever remain a slave to darkness, this even I cannot change," he explains, earning an understanding nod from me.

"But we could really do it, Eric and I, I mean; we could really share a future together?" I eagerly question, seeing an indulgent smile gracing my grandfather's ethereal features.

"It is an entirely feasible possibility, yes; so long as you are willing to accept the sacrifice, realizing what such a future would mean," he warns. "There will be no shared afternoons in the sun with your love, my Sookie, and vampires, as you know, are incapable of creating offspring. You would be meant to live a childless existence."

"Of course you're right," I answer back softly. "I guess I have quite a bit left to think about before I make my decision."

"So long as you know just what it is you're signing up for, my Sookie, I truly do wish you all the happiness in the world," he assures me whilst pulling me into his arms. "It's not too late to make your own happily ever after," he whispers just before _popping_ himself from my arms to leave me pondering his words.

I glance at the clock, realizing I still have hours left to decide. What will Eric make of all this? Is this something he would even want? I guess I can't know for sure until I bring it up and now, on account of this newly formed connection between us, I'll know exactly how he truly feels, no matter his answer.

Niall warned that Eric will never be able to walk in the sun with me, but, to me, I suppose this was a given. I've shared relationships with vampires before and know only too well what it means to spend my days alone, besides, I have to think it wouldn't take long for me to grow accustomed to keeping later hours as I'll surely want to spend just as many hours with the Viking as possible.

What Niall didn't mention was the whole blood drinking thing. I have to assume my turning would mean a serious change in diet though. Could I give up all my favorite foods, never again to taste sweet ice cream or the heavenly roast of a well brewed cup of coffee? If it meant having someone to finally share my life with, I think I can most definitely forego foods as a whole.

Then there's the baby thing. I let out a sigh, realizing my child bearing days are drawing to a close now that forty is just over the horizon. What are the odds that I'd actually be able to find the right man and start a family before it was too late? Besides, I'd have to think if it was meant to be, I'd have become pregnant somewhere throughout my five year marriage to Austin. Perhaps it was just never meant to be and honestly, I think I'm okay with that.

I pause then, realizing I really _am_ okay with all that my turning would entail. Wow. Am I really doing this? My heart begins racing at the thought, realizing my life will never again be dull, but then, when was my life anything short of exciting? It's just a part of who I am. I wouldn't be Sookie Stackhouse without the possibility of danger lurking around every corner. Again, I find I'm perfectly fine with this.

That's it then, I'm really doing this. A grin comes to my face at the thought, realizing a small part of me never truly gave up on Eric. Otherwise, I'd have to believe he wouldn't have been able to win me over nearly so easily, even with his ageless beauty, including those startling cobalt eyes that can still make me swoon.

Making up my mind, I find myself rushing back to the stairway that leads the massive home's underground levels. I practically skip my way down the stairs before eagerly punching the appropriate keys of the electronic pad before flinging open the door before me.

"Sookie?" Eric questions as I see him glancing up from his spot perched upon the end of the bed to earn a gaping stare from me.

"You're up," I state, seeing an amused smirk play upon the Viking's lips.

"My age allows for me to rise hours before true sunset," he enlightens me as I find myself slowly drawing closer. "I'm glad to see you stayed, Lover," he remarks. I find myself absently nodding, my mind swirling with all that my grandfather has told me.

"Eric," I start, a ball of panic suddenly catching in my throat. "I-, I mean-," I sigh out, before feeling Eric's concern flooding between us.

"What is it, Lover?" he questions softly, rising to stand just before me. My eyes catch sight of that same, beautiful, cobalt gaze and suddenly no words are needed as I proceed to bare my throat before him, telling him only with my eyes what it is I want.

His eyes go momentarily wide and I can feel his shock as he stands utterly frozen before me. His shock soon fades to feelings of longing, a yearning so strong, I swear I can taste it upon my tongue; all that underlined with feelings of utter devotion robust enough to leave me weak in the knees.

"Please," is all I can manage to utter, feeling cool fingertips trail along the long line of my exposed throat.

"There's no going back from this, Lover," Eric leans down to whisper against my ear. "If we do this, you will be _mine_ and mine _alone_ from now until the end of eternity."

"I know," I answer back, only feeling more certain about my choice. "But you forget," I add, upon feeling cool breath upon my throat. "You'll be mine as well," I warn him, feeling his lips curling against my flesh to form a smile.

"Yes, yes I will."

 ** _Three Nights Later…_**

Panic. I open my mouth, only to realize I can't scream, can't so much as _breathe_. Oh, God, am I dead? A wave of calm suddenly washes over me as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm suddenly being pulled through thick, heavy darkness, my foggy mind suddenly recalling the events that led to this momentous moment. Right, Eric, Niall, my decision to be turned; I remember it all now.

"Lover?" I hear Eric whisper as my eyes go wide and I stare out into the night, never having realized just how beautiful a star studded night sky could truly be. Amazing.

"Yeah, I'm good," I assure Eric, my enthralled gaze falling upon his face. If I thought the starry sky was a magnificent sight, it has _nothing_ on the Viking. Holy hell, is it possible he's somehow grown even _more_ beautiful than before, or do I have my improved vision to thank for that?

Eager lips are suddenly pressed against my mouth and it's as if I've never actually been kissed until this very moment. I never knew it could be like this. I never imagined just how intense everything could feel, as if I'm suddenly drowning in overwhelming sensations. My every sense is on overdrive and it's as if I can actually _taste_ Eric's lust upon my tongue, can swallow it down whole to ignite my own soaring desires. Simply incredible.

A small part of my brain recognizes that Eric is now standing with me being held in his muscular arms and I proceed to wrap my limbs around him tightly, never pulling my lips from his own in the process. I no longer require oxygen, but in this moment, I could swear I'm breathing in the very essence of my Viking. _He's_ my air, my very _sustenance_ , my literal _everything_ and I proceed to show him this with lips, fangs and tongue as he proceeds to vamp the two of us into his nearby home.

We're soon literally shredding our clothing from one another and it's still not fast enough to my liking as I need him like I've never needed anyone before; my Eric, my Viking, my Maker, my love. I vaguely register the sound of running water, realizing we're now in a bathroom before my Viking promptly proceeds to carry me into a pristine shower stall.

"I need you, my Sookie," whispers against my lips just as I feel myself being propped against the dampened shower wall.

"Take me," is all I can manage to say in response, clutching onto broad shoulders beneath the steaming spray, wanting only to lose myself entirely in my Viking, needing to feel him, to taste him, to breathe all of him in. He's my new drug and I'm a willing and eager addict.

Shared moans sound from the both of us once Eric begins delving himself deep, stretching me, filling me in the very best of ways to marry our bodies just as snuggly as possible until I can't tell where he ends and I begin. It's so much more than a physical joining as I can now _feel_ him, his emotions, his very _being_ is now comingling with my own, making the phrase 'two become one' take on a whole new meaning.

He begins to move, thrusting himself inside me hard and deep to leave me shamelessly crying out for more, knowing I could never get my fill of this, of him, of _us_. Eric aims to please, keeping up with my every breathy plea, my every insistent demand and I suddenly find I have a whole new appreciation for vampire stamina.

The idea of time totally escapes me as we proceed with our primal, virtually animalistic lovemaking and I couldn't tell you whether it's hours, days or hell, even weeks later that the two of us finally find ourselves splayed out over Eric's expansive bed together, the room around us rendered to utter shambles as the both of us lie wrapped up in one another, utterly sated and perfectly content, at least for the time.

"I love you," Eric whispers, nuzzling his face into the crook of my throat to bring an airy smile to my face.

"I know," I whisper, leaning down to press a tender kiss upon his golden head. "I love you too," I admit, feeling my Maker's elation welling between us before he raises sparkling, cobalt eyes towards me.

"Come, Lover, you must feed," Eric states then, proceeding to guide me from the bed with an indulgent smile. As my own clothes are lying in soiled ruin, Eric provides me with a bathrobe large enough to fit me like a flowing ball gown, but I can only grin in appreciation, loving the sensation of his intoxicating scent being wrapped around me like a silken glove.

Donning a similar robe, Eric soon begins guiding me up the nearby staircase, his fingers laced with my own as the two of us proceed to exchange enamored gazes all along the way to make me feel very much like a schoolgirl all over again. I can only hope it's like this between us always as there's literally no better way I can imagine the two of us sharing our spanning eternity.

Eric suddenly freezes, a wave of panic washing through him, and just as I open my mouth to question him, the object of his distress suddenly appears before us. Pam. Oh, shit. Something tells me she isn't gonna be too happy about this.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," the obviously perturbed vampiress states, her venom stare raking over the two of us.

"Pamela, say hello to your new sister and _do_ be sure to play _nice_."

THE END

 **AN: Oh, and for anyone curious about the date 09-28-08...this was the US original air date of True Blood; S1, Ep4: 'Escape From Dragon House', the episode depicting Sookie and Eric's very first meeting... :)**


End file.
